Recent trends in refining encourage refiners to operate on heavier crudes and maximize white oil products. Future sulfur level reduction in high sulfur fuel oil (HSFO) may also encourage refiners to upgrade the bottom of the barrel. In many refineries, there are limitations imposed in existing crude distillation columns when processing heavy crudes (or different crudes).